


The Diner Meet Up

by spacesnail69



Category: Star Trek, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Stony - Freeform, kock - Freeform, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesnail69/pseuds/spacesnail69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural, Star Trek and The Avengers crossover. Steve, Castiel and Spock have no choice but to sit together and talk whilst their boyfriends chat and drink coffee. But will the three become friends? And- what will happen when boredom strikes? Stony, Destiel and Spirk fluff themes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nervous

'Jim?' Spock poked Captain Kirk in the shoulder. 'How long will we be gone?'

Jim shook his head and laughed.

'Don't worry Spock, it'll only be a little while. Just relax.'

'Do you have your communicator with you Captain?'

'Yeah, I do. Okay? Anything else before we beam down?'

'Yes.' Spock leaned over to Jim and kissed him on the cheek. 'I am now ready for Scotty to beam us down.'

Jim shook his head and grinned. Scotty was watching from afar with a cheeky smile.

'Standing by, ready to beam down.'

'Aye aye Capt'n.'

 

'Jarvis what time is my appointment with Bruce?' Tony put his tablet down and threw on a faded AC-DC t-shirt.

'5:30 Mr. Stark.'

'Thanks- uh, where's Steve?'

'The security cameras show that he is standing outside the residence.' The screen unfolded from the ceiling, and there was Steve standing outside, staring at the giant bunny that Tony had given him.

'Steve?'

The gorgeous blonde jumped and turned around to look for his lover.

'The speakers remember?'

He then noticed the camera that was staring at him.

'Sorry, Tony. I forgot.'

'Don't worry you'll get it soon you're just a little slow.'

'I'm not stupid Tony.'

'I know honey. Listen uh- we really have to leave now. Which car do you want us to take?'

'The cobra..' Steve mumbled.

'Speak up.'

'The cobra.'

'Good choice. Okay, I'll see you in the garage.'

A few minutes later, Steve entered the garage to see Tony sitting in the front seat of the Shelby Cobra with one arm patting the seat next to him.

'Come on over.'

'Why do you always drive?' Steve said as he opened the car door.

'It's my car.'

'So? It's not like I can't drive a car.'

'My car.'

Steve huffed and looked down at his feet. Tony pushed his sunglasses down slightly and looked over at Steve. He knew he was upset.

'Come on give me a kiss.'

Steve smiled.

'I saw that. Come on, give me one.' Tony leaned over and held his face to Steve's. 'I'm waiting.'

'No. No kisses.'

'I'll let you drive on the way home. Okay?'

Steve smiled.

'Okay.' He turned to Tony and kissed him, then pulled away and smiled.

'See? Was that so hard?' Tony started the engine. 'Jarvis, open garage door.' Jarvis did so, then Tony reversed out, u-turned to face the road, and slammed his foot down.

 

'Where are we going Dean?'

Dean turned down the music volume and sighed.

'I'm meeting some friends okay?'

'Whom are you meeting?'

'Jim and Tony. Okay?'

'Jim Murphy? The pastor, a friend of your father.'

'No Cas. James Kirk. Captain Kirk.'

'I see.'

'They've Back to the Future'd here to meet some friends that's all.'

'They are from the past?'

'No, they're from the future Cas.'

Dean frowned as he stared out of the windshield.

'They have gone back to the past then, no?'

Dean groaned.

'Never mind.'

'Who is Tony?' Cas had a hint of jealousy as he said this.

'Tony Stark. Iron Man. The engineer. A while back he had a poltergeist problem. Had to help him out.'

'Oh, I see.'

'But there's something I have to tell you. You're going to sit at a separate table from us okay?'

'By myself?' Cas looked down at his feet.

'No. Tony and Jim are bringing their boyfriends, okay?'

'Boyfriends?'

'Steve and Spock. Don't worry Cas, you'll like them.'

'Spock- a strange name.'

'Pff. Coming from you.'

'What will we do?'

'You'll have plenty of things to talk about. Just relax, okay?'

Cas smiled.

'Okay Dean.'

'Good.' Dean turned the music up again.

 

Tony and Steve entered the diner and chose the table at the window near the counter.

'We'll wait here until Dean and Jim arrive okay?'

'Okay.' Steve was very nervous. He hid it well by looking serious and confident, but deep down he was anxious about meeting Cas and Spock. At the same time though, he was very interested. Castiel- an angel. And Spock- an extra-terrestrial.

'When will they be here?' Steve asked.

'Shh. Hush.'

'I don't like it when you do that.'

Tony huffed and looked at Steve.

'I'm sorry. I know you didn't want to come, but you have to meet new people Steve. You spend a lot of your time in the gymnasium, and I think it would be best for you to interact with the boyfriends of my friends. Okay?'

'Okay.'

'I have a surprise for you when we get home okay?'

Steve lifted his head.

'Let me guess, another watch? A car?'

'No. Even better.'

 

Jim and Spock were sitting in the subway, resting their heads against the window. Jim wore a leather jacket with denim jeans and a plaid shirt. Spock wore jeans, a blue sweater and his favourite beanie.

'Jim?'

'Yes Spock?'

'Did you remember to-'

'Spock. We're not on the enterprise.'

Spock nodded, then opened his mouth.

'Uh-' Jim pointed his finger.

'I researched the history of the Avengers.'

'You did?'

'Yes. The team formed in the year 2011 and fought several times together. The members were the, superheroes, Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, and Hawkeye. The team was formed by Nick-'

'Spock. I know. Tony is my friend.'

'Of course, Jim. I was not aware that there was a Captain in the team. Which ship does he command?'

'No Spock just, don't worry about it.'

'And Castiel is boyfriend of Dean Winchester, the famous hunter.'

'Yes Spock.'

'What will we be doing Captain?'

'Jim.'

'What will we be doing Jim?'

Jim turned to him and shook his head.

'Talking and eating okay. Just remember though, Steve might be a little rough around the edges.'

'Okay Jim.'

'And Cas is a little, strange. You'll love them though.'

'How did you meet them Captain? Uh, Jim?'

'Well...' Jim sighed and looked out the window. 'I met Dean when we went to San Francisco that time, remember Spock?'

'Yes.'

'He thought we were possessed.'

'Demonic possession, which would usually lead to an exorcism-'

'Yes Spock. Anyway, he had a great car. A really nice Impala from the 20th century.'

'Are you referring to the Chevy Impala?'

'Yes Spock. So, he gave me some hunting tips. He let me drive his car, then his boyfriend took me back to the Enterprise.'

'And we met Iron Man when-'

'We saved him. Took him in, nursed him, sent him back to Earth. He's lucky we were there for him. And I may have given him some tips for his engineering projects.'

'But Jim-'

'Yes Spock. I know.'

 

Dean entered the diner with Cas behind him and straight away saw Tony at the back. Dean wore his usual attire- leather, jeans, band shirt and Cas wore his trench coat.

'Heyyy!' He waved to Tony and went to the table. 'Come on Cas.'

'Dean how are you?'

'I'm great how are you?'

'Fabulous. You haven't thought about my offer for the Impala have you?'

Dean laughed.

'How many times do I have to tell you- my baby's not for sale. Nice shirt by the way.'

'Thanks. Hi Castiel how are you?'

Cas looked up at Tony and smiled.

'Hello Mr. Stark.'

'Just call me Tony.'

'He's a little shy, sorry.' Dean said quietly to Tony.

'No it's okay- Steve won't say a word around friends. Cap do you want to go to another table with Cas?'

Steve frowned then nodded.

'Can I order something?'

'Of course you can.'

Dean sat in the booth with Tony and they began to talk. Steve sat in a different booth and Cas sat across from him.

'Castiel, yes?'

Cas nodded.

'The angel?'

Cas nodded again, then spoke.

'I remember when they altered your body. It was not approved of in heaven.'

Steve frowned.

'I visited you when you were frozen.'

'Then why didn't you do anything to save me?'

'Because there were things that you had to do.'

Steve frowned then looked at the menu sitting in front of him and picked it up.

'Would you like to order something?'

'It would be respectful to Mr. Spock to wait until he arrives.'

Steve nodded then put the menu down.

'So- what's it like being an angel?'

Cas squinted.

'I am not sure how to answer the question.'

'You're invincible right?'

'Invincible?'

'You can't die?'

'Yes, I can die.'

'The Invincible Angel.'

Cas tilted his head. The entrance to the diner opened and in walked Spock and Jim, who were quarreling.

'Spock- I've talked about this. When we get home-'

'Jim!'

Jim turned and smiled.

'Tony, Dean. How are you Tony? How's the new suit?'

'Incredible. Thank you so much for those tools. Anyway. Sit down Jim.'

'So what about you Dean?'

'I'm, good.'

'Oh and how did you find that shape shifter in the end?'

'Yes, I did. Thank god.'

'And you still have the Impala?'

'Of course I do. Listen, I still haven't tested out those wheels on the chevy of your own.'

'One day Dean. One day.'

Jim turned around to see Spock still standing there, staring out the window.

'Spock!'

'Yes Captain.. Jim.'

'Go sit with others. Order a drink or soup or something.'

'Yes Jim.'

Spock left their table and went to sit with Castiel and Steve.

'Hello Steve, hello Castiel.'

'Hi Spock.' Steve said, handing him a menu.

'You have very peculiar ears.' Cas said blatantly.

'Yes, they are unusual to the human eye compared to the ears of a human being. And you are Castiel. A peculiar name.'

Cas squinted and opened his mouth.

'Spock?' Steve said as he looked at the menu.

'Yes Captain?'

'Steve. I'm Steve.'

'Steve. What is it that you would like to ask me?'

'Why is there Coke Zero? Is it lacking of something?'

'According to the database on the enterprise, it is sugar free.'

'Okay. Thanks.'

There was no talking as they looked in their menus, and it was then that they realised music was playing. In synchronisation, they all looked up at the speaker above them on the wall. Katy Perry played.

'I have heard this woman singing in several stores and diners.' Cas said.

Steve shook his head.

'I'll never become used to the music of today.'

'This music is very old. I believe it is the female singer, Katy Perry.'

'To you it's old, pointy ears. To me it's just noise.'

'I enjoy some of the music from the 1970's and 80's that Dean plays in the car. I also enjoy classical music, Mozart, Beethov-' Cas continued to talk, and a waitress came over to their table.

'Good morning what would you handsome fellas like today?'

'Do you have plomeek soup?' Spock asked.

'Uh.. sorry,' the waitress smiled, 'we do have tomato soup though.'

'That is sufficient.'

The waitress wrote down Spock's order.

'And you sir?'

'I'll just have the medium rare steak with fries.' Steve then handed her the menu.

'And you?'

'-sometimes Bach; I do enjoy his early works.'

'Excuse me?'

'And- oh. I apologise. I would like the bacon cheeseburger.'

'One bacon cheeseburger... okay dokey.'

'Thank you.' Steve, Spock and Cas said.

'So how are those three going?' Jim asked as he looked over at their table.

'They're fine.' Tony said. 'Steve's been a little insecure lately. He's looks fine with them though.'

'I hope Cas doesn't do anything weird.'

'Trust me Dean,' Jim began, 'Spock's always the first one to do the weird thing.'

'Are you sure about that? Dude, on my car, he showed up naked, covered in bees.'

Jim's jaw dropped.

'Seriously?'

'Yes.'

'Cap's always doing weird things. He just sits and listens to music from his childhood.'

Jim and Dean both touched their chests with their hands and tilted their heads with sympathy.

'How long has it been?' Jim asked.

'Since he woke up? It must be about, two years.'

'It's difficult though for him right?'

'Yes. He barely goes out. He still thinks Pepsi-Cola and Pepsi are different things. Hey do you think they have shawarma here?'

'Sha-what?' Jim blurted.

'Dude. Shawarma. Hey, I know who'd be able to get it for you though.'

'Really? Who?'

'Death.' Dean replied with seriousness.

'Funny. Seriously though, I have a craving for it.'

'For now, I'm fine with coffee and burger.' Jim put down his menu and looked over at Spock again.


	2. Yoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discussing Nicki Minaj and cell phones, Cas, Steve and Spock decide to leave the diner to go to the mall.

'How is it possible for a young man to make this woman's heart beat run away? Let alone, beat with the same volume and sound of a drum?'

'Perhaps she is having heart palpitations?'

'No.' Steve put his knife and fork down on the plate and they clinked. 'This woman, Nick Mirage or something, she likes this boy so much that he is making her heart beat fast- like a drum.'

Cas and Spock nodded their heads with an 'oh I see' expression.

'Perhaps,' Cas then began. 'I should request a different genre of music.'

'Ask if they have the Andrews Sisters. Or Billie Holiday.'

'I will ask that.' Cas slid off the leather seat and went to the counter.

'So Spock.'

'Yes Captain?'

'You have one of those communicator things.'

'My communicator?' Spock took it out of his pocket. 'Yes, I have it.'

'You have one. Cas has one. I feel like the only one who has no idea how to use those things.'

'I understand it would be difficult for you. For around 70 years you were-'

'I know. I know.'

Led Zeppelin's Travelling Riverside Blues began to play. Dean's head lifted up and he grinned then looked over at Cas, who was smiling.

'Come here!' Dean went to Cas and kissed him, then put his arms around him. 'You have great taste babe.'

'I thought you would enjoy listening to your favourite band.'

'You're the best... so are you okay? You're fine with Steve and Spock?'

Cas nodded.

'Yes. I am.'

'Good. Love you.'

'I love you too Dean.'

Dean smiled again then went back to his table to sit with Tony and Jim.

'You love him a lot.' Steve said as Cas sat down.

'Yes, I do. Do you love Tony?'

Steve smiled.

'More than anyone else.'

 

'Doesn't Spock look cute?' Jim said with a smile. 'They all look so cute talking to each other.'

The three looked over at their boyfriends. Steve with his smile that rarely appeared around others, Cas's innocence as he took apart his burger and ate each part separately, Spock with his straight posture and his eagerness to join the conversation. Tony snapped out of his trance as he stared at Steve and continued to talk to Dean about AC DC.

'Angus Young live though-'

 

'I mean- I just don't understand the point of all the games and the net and the portable music. Why can't the phone just be for calling? Why not keep it simple.'

'Mmmm.' Spock and Cas said as they nodded their heads.

'Dean sometimes plays tetris. I don't understand the concept.'

'It is interesting that the phones have several applications, but remain slow and unreliable for recreational uses. The amount of data on one phone slows down the ability to send text messages and call people.'

Cas and Steve nodded their heads and said 'yesss.'

'And I'll never understand the acronyms.' Steve said.

'Dean sometimes uses it so I have to ask him what it means.'

'Tony always uses it. Lol, brb, jfc.'

'It is strange that they are not able to spend the extra time to input a few more letters.'

'Do they have holographic communication in the future?' Steve turned to Spock.

'Yes, I believe they do.'

'So do you use that often?'

'No, usually the voice communicator. But when Jim wants to see me, he will use that technology.'

'Tony calls me using the screen tablet. Or he just takes the suit to me.'

'When I want to see Dean, I just go to him. Sometimes when I do this, he is sleeping. He doesn't like it when I watch him sleep.'

'Tell me about it.' Spock said with a sassy tone.

 

The conversation that Jim, Dean and Tony were having seemed never ending. They didn't even realise that two hours had gone by. It was then that Spock, Cas and Steve became bored. They couldn't interrupt their boyfriends' conversation, but they couldn't sit there and do nothing.

'We could go to the mall.' Cas said.

'Where people shop right?' Steve asked.

'Yes, I believe so.'

'Would the others approve of it.'

Steve frowned as he looked over to them.

'They'll be fine with it. As long as we don't do anything illegal.'

'Should we leave?' Cas stood up.

'Good. Come on Spock let's go.'

 

It was when the three began walking to the nearest mall that they realised it was the first time they had been without their boyfriends in the city for a very long time. Spock was always accompanied by Jim when he went to L.A, Cas usually offered Dean to take him there, and Steve couldn't bear seeing the city when it was still future shock to him.

'The map says that we continue down this street.' Spock said.

'I came here in the mid 1800's.' Cas murmured.

Steve noticed an advertisement on a parked taxi for a World War II exhibition in the museum three blocks away. He stopped to look at it.

'Steve? Are you okay?'

'Yeah. I'm fine.' He continued to walk with them.

 

When they finally arrived at the mall, the first thing they did was make sure they had money.

'Tony gave me two hundred dollars. He said I can spend it however I like. But let's just make sure first- we'll stay together in there, okay?'

Cas and Spock nodded.

They entered the mall and were amazed by how large it was. There were several screens advertising stores and cafes there and from what they could see over a hundred people in the food court.

'Pie.' Cas pointed at the pie store on the second floor.

'You want to go to the pie store?' Steve asked.

'Yes. Dean would want pie.'

'Okay.'

They walked forward towards the escalators then stopped. The three looked at each other. People continued to pass them and walk onto the escalator.

'Steve?' Cas sounded anxious.

'I don't think there are stairs here. I heard there were tonnes of these in Japan. I saw one once, I never used it though.'

'The concept of it is very simple,' Spock began. 'We put our feet on a step and stay still until we come to the end.'

'Then whatta' we do?' Steve sounded more worried than Cas.

'We step off before the very end of the stair cycle.'

'Okay.' Steve stepped forward. 'Let's do this... I'll go first.'

Steve hovered his right foot over a moving step, then pulled it back. He looked behind himself at Spock and Cas then smiled awkwardly. He hovered his foot again, then placed it down. Quickly he lifted his other foot and placed it on the same step. Spock was next. He had no difficulty doing it, but once he was on it, he almost fell backwards. His hands held onto the railing and he did not let go. Cas walked to the escalator and stared at the steps moving up. He jumped onto a step and began to move up. He smiled and looked down at the ground over the railing. When he arrived at the top, he went to Steve and Spock and smiled.

'I would like to do that again.'

Steve laughed and Spock raised his eyebrow.

 

'Cherry... apple... key lime..'

'What is the pie that Dean enjoys to eat the most?' Spock asked. They stood outside the pie store, looking at the window display of various baked pies. Steve was staring at the chocolate pie that was covered in whipped cream and dark chocolate shavings through the glass.

'Apple pie. But sometimes he sings about cherry pie. I think I will buy the apple pie.' A man inside the store then began to take the pies off the stands.

'What is he doing?' Cas asked. He went to the entrance. The door was locked. He knocked on it, and the store worker came to it and opened it.

'Sorry, we're closed.'

'I need pie.'

'I'm sorry, I'm packing up.'

Cas grabbed the worker's shirt and pulled him towards himself.

'You don't understand. I need pie.'

The worker looked like he had pissed himself.

'Okay. Okay. Come inside.'

Two minutes later, Cas walked out with a satisfied smile and a white box in his hands.

'How'd it go?' Steve asked.

'I got Dean's pie.'

Next to the pie store was a video game store. The three were quite interested to go inside. When they entered, they were blown away by the amount of games there. Aisles and aisles of games were in the store, and along the walls were TV screens with people playing Xbox, Playstation, and the Wii.

'Woh..' Steve uttered.

'Fascinating.' Spock said.

Spock had no interest. To him, the games were old technology compared to the kind from the century he came from. They all went in separate directions, which they promised not to do, and each went to a different screen and console. Cas sat down next to a ten-year old boy playing Super Smash Bros.

'Interesting.' He said.

'Do you want to play?' The boy asked.

Cas looked at him and squinted.

'I am not sure how.'

The store owner, who was putting a disc into the Wii, turned to Spock.

'You've never played the Wii before?'

'No, I have not.'

'Well, you choose a game, and there should be instructions. Just don't let go of the remote okay? Keep the tie around your wrist.'

Spock took the control and began to search through the games on Wii Sports.

Steve chose his character and began playing Call of Duty. At first, he was confused about which buttons to press, but soon he was playing it like a pro.

'Dude, you're amazing.' From the corner of his eye, Steve could see a teenage girl watching the screen.

'Thanks.'

'You must play this all the time.'

'No, this is my first time.'

Her jaw dropped.

'No- you have to press a.' Cas felt embarrassed about playing the game wrong, but the boy was kind and eager to help him.

'Okay- sorry.' Cas then continued to play.

'That's it. You're going well.' The boy said.

Spock played tennis in a relaxed manner. He was in the lead and was really enjoying it.

 

'Where are they?' Jim stood up. Dean and Tony both looked at the table where their boyfriends had sat.

'Oh shit.' Dean said as he stood up. Jim took out his communicator and tried to get through to Spock, but he didn't respond.

'Jesus... Dean, does Cas have his phone?'

'I'll call him.' Dean dialed Cas's number and put the phone on speaker.

'You have reached the voice mail of- I don't understand, why does it want my name?'

Dean groaned.

'Tony, call Steve.' Tony took out his cellphone and dialed Steve's number. It went straight to his voice mail.

'Tony what do I say?'

'Steve just say you can't come to the phone and that you will call them later.'

'What? I don't get it.'

'Say you can't come to the phone and-'

The voice mail recording ended.

'Dammit Cas!'

'Dammit Spock!'

'Dammit Steve!' They all said at the same time.

 

Cas and Spock watched Steve play Call of Duty.

'Why does he shoot people?' Spock asked.

'I'm not sure.' Cas answered. 'Perhaps I should buy a game for Dean.'

Cas went to an aisle and looked at the several games. Spock followed him. He picked up a car race game, then read the back.

'I think Dean would like this.'

'It costs sixty dollars. Quite cheap for a game.'

Cas frowned.

'Quite expensive.'

He put the game down.

'Where is my pie?'

He fetched the white box from the monitor he played at and went back to Steve. Then, he noticed a box full of plush Mario characters.

'Maybe Dean would like this.' He picked up the soft green Yoshi, then stroked it. It felt nice on his fingers. He looked around to see if anyone was watching him, then brought the toy to his face and rubbed it on his cheek.

'Castiel?'

Cas turned around to see Steve frowning.

'I was feeling its softness.'

Steve took the toy from him and looked at it.

'What is it?'

'It appeared to be a breed of reptile.'

'Yo...shi. Is that Japanese?'

'I think it is.'

Steve stroked it, then handed it Cas.

'Would you like to buy it?'

'Hmmm,' Cas looked at his box which contained Dean's pie, 'I already bought the pie with your money.'

'Seriously, it's fine.'

Steve handed him the hundred dollar note.

'Make sure I get the change, that's all.'

Cas smiled, handed Steve the box, and went to the counter with the money- and the Yoshi toy.


	3. Lady Shorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Steve buys a pair of women's shorts, the three have an interesting experience of slushie brain freezes, a trip to the museum and being on a jumping castle. Meanwhile, Dean, Jim and Tony try to find the three.

Castiel took another chunk out of the pie crust and ate it.

'Cas.'

Cas wiped his hand on his coat.

'Cas!'

'Yes Steve?'

'We're in a restroom!'

'Sorry.' Cas put the box on the sink.

'Are you using the restroom or not?'

'Yes.'

'I'll be outside.'

Cas went over to a urinal and unzipped his pants. He looked over at the man two away from him.

'Hello.'

The man looked up at him with a puzzled expression, then looked at the wall again.

'I'm Castiel.'

The man buttoned up his pants, went to the sink to wash his hands, then left the bathroom. Cas frowned, zipped up his his pants and took his pie.

'You took a while.' Steve said as Cas came out of the bathroom.

'I was talking to someone... where is Spock?' The two looked around, then saw Spock staring into the fountain in the middle of the mall.

'Spock!' Steve shouted.

Spock turned around, then went back to them.

'I apologise. I was distracted by the fountain over there.'

'It's okay. So, guys. What do you want to do now?'

'Hmmm.' Cas said. 'We could go into the clothing store over there.'

A women's clothing store was what Cas was pointing at. Neither of the three knew that, but they went to it anyway. Spock stared at himself in the mirror and tried on a bright yellow beanie.

'It matches your eyes.' Cas said as he looked over at him. Steve was interested mainly by a pair of torn faded shorts dyed with the U.S flag colours. He went to a mirror and held them over his legs.

'You should try them on.' Spock said, who was wearing a long fluffy scarf.

Steve raised his eyebrows and headed towards the changing room.

 

'Okay. Thanks Garth.' Dean ended the call.

'What'd he say?' Tony asked.

'He says that Cas's phone is located in the mall a few blocks away from here.'

'The mall?' Jim sounded confused.

'Yep.'

'So do we go there?'

'We should,' Tony began, 'Steve can become very confused around technology.'

Dean and Jim looked at Tony.

'Cas is an angel.'

'And Spock is from over two hundred years into the future.'

'Okay okay. We'll drive to the mall and find them. I'll try and track Steve's phone so I can display it on my tablet, then we can find where he is exactly.'

'I'm coming with you Dean.' Jim said as he looked out the diner window at the Impala.

 

Cas's eyes widened when Steve came out of the dressing room. The shorts were only 25 centimetres long, so it was quite a sight to see when he came out wearing them. The worker there bent her neck to see him and her jaw dropped.

'I'll take them.' Steve said as he looked down at the frayed edges.

Cas went over to the jewellery section and found a gold coloured ring with a very large red plastic diamond on it. He put it on his ring finger and held his hand up in the mirror.

'I'm engaged to Dean.' He murmured as he stared at the ring.

The three left the store with a pair of shorts, a scarf and a fake ring. They were definitely happy with their purchases.

'What's a slushie?' Steve asked as he looked over at a sandwich bar. Cas shrugged.

'I believe-' Spock stopped touching his scarf, 'it is a processed ice beverage which comes in a variety of flavours.'

'Oh, right. Would you like one?'

Spock looked up and nodded. Cas also nodded. Steve smiled and went over to buy three bright blue slushies. When he came back, Cas smiled and took his cup of the blue ice drink. Of course, they ate them too quickly, and had to sit down to let the brain freeze pass. Spock was very confused. Steve was rubbing his temples. Cas continued to eat.

'Should we leave after this?' Spock asked. Cas and Steve looked at each other then shrugged.

'Perhaps we could go to the World War II exhibition Steve?' Spock asked. Steve's head lifted up, and it was decided that that was where they would go.

 

'Is this it?' Jim asked.

'Yep.' Dean parked the car and they stepped out.

'Look's like we bet Tony.'

'Guess again.' They turned around to see him standing there in front of his sports car. Dean groaned.

'Okay. Let's go in.'

Tony took out his tablet.

'According to this, they're in a... a game store?'

Jim frowned.

'Spock in a game store?'

'Cas in a game store?'

They went inside, found their way to the store and entered it.

'Steve?' Tony shouted. The boys weren't there. Tony went over to the monitors and found Steve's phone on the floor.

'Guys,' he held up the phone, 'look.'

Jim huffed.

'Okay- can you somehow find out where Cas's phone is?' He asked.

Tony began tapping the tablet screen.

'Well- it's a different cellphone. I can track Steve's phone, but Cas's is a completely separate model.'

'Jim, can't you somehow find out where Spock is?'

'You know...' A lightbulb turned on above Jim's head. 'Sulu would be able to. I'll call him.'

Jim opened up his phone.

'This is Captain Kirk to Sulu. Over.'

'Captain Kirk? Is something wrong?'

'I'd like you to find the whereabouts of Spock's communicator.'

'Sure Captain.'

Jim waited patiently.

'He appears to be moving. Perhaps he is in a transportation vehicle.'

'Which street is he in?'

'It's hard to say.. wait Captain- he's stopped.'

'Where is he?'

'A museum not too far away from you.'

Jim covered the communicator.

'They're in a museum.'

Dean frowned and mouthed, 'a museum?' Tony looked confused, then snapped his fingers.

'Thank you Sulu.'

'It's no problem Captain, over.'

'I'll get back to you when we need to be beamed up. Over.'

'Guys I know why they're in the museum.'

'Why?' Jim and Dean asked.

'There's a World War II exhibition showing there right now. Steve was desperate to see it. I didn't want to take him to it because- you know.'

'Seriously guys. I just hope they're okay.' Dean couldn't bare the thought of Cas feeling lost and confused.

 

Cas ran to the kiosk wearing Spock's scarf like a headband.

'Three adult tickets to the WWII exhibition!'

The woman smiled.

'That will be fifty dollars.'

Cas looked over at Steve and Spock, who ran up the kiosk. The woman immediately noticed the shorts that Steve was wearing.

'Do you like my shorts?' He asked with a laugh. He proceeded to pay the woman then took the tickets.

'Let's go!'

The three looked at a journal in a display cabinet. They all seemed very fascinated, but for different reasons. Cas was fascinated because it was something so, human. Steve was fascinated because the entry open was written not too long after he froze. And Spock was fascinated because it was a piece of the Earth's history. Other things in the exhibition included of paintings, uniforms, original arm bands worn by the Jews, even weaponry. It was making Steve shudder, but he was desperate to touch the time he had come from again.

'Steve! Look!' Spock cried out. Steve came running over to Spock. It was a signed photo of Captain America, with numerous other pieces of merchandise relating to Captain America. Cas came over and began to examine it with them.

'I remember signing those things.' He sighed and put his hand to the glass. On the side was a description of Captain America- however it left out the part about him being frozen for seventy years.

'Are you okay Steve?' Cas touched his shoulder.

'I'm okay. Thanks Cas.'

They left the exhibition and entered the gift store.

 

Jim, Tony and Dean stepped out of the cars and stood outside the museum in the car park.

'Can you imagine what they're going through?' Jim asked.

'Cas won't have any idea what the others are doing.'

 

Cas ran into the gift store and began to pile all of the stuffed animals into his arms.

'Look guys! I'm holding fifteen!'

 

'Steve probably hasn't said a word.'

 

Steve picked up the U.S flag key ring and put it around his finger, then spun it around.

'U.S.A! U.S.A! U.S.A!'

 

'Spock doesn't even know how to interact with other people.'

 

Spock watched Steve.

'Fascinating... but I can balance five of these clear rubber balls on my head at once.'

Spock picked them up and put them on his head. Cas dropped all the plush animals and Steve stopped shouting U.S.A to watch Spock. He moved back and forth to keep balance, then stood on one leg.

'Wohh!' Cas and Steve clapped. Spock slowly bent down and let them roll onto his back. The two others clapped again. Spock stepped back, accidentally slipped, and crashed into the stand. Ten other bouncy balls fell onto him. Steve and Cas collapsed to the ground and burst into laughter.

'Excuse me? I have to ask you to leave.' A worker stood there, with a very angry expression, and pointed to the door. Steve and Cas looked at each other, then at Spock, and laughed even harder.

 

Jim, Dean and Tony walked towards the ticket kiosk.

'Uh- guys? Look.'

Dean and Jim turned to see what Tony was pointing at. A man in the gift shop was picking up a dozen stuffed animals and bouncy balls, and numerous key rings with the U.S flag on them.

'Do you think...?'

Dean went to the gift shop worker.

'Hi, you haven't by any chance seen a guy in a trench coat?'

'Or a guy with a beanie?'

'Or a gorgeous blonde?'

The worker raised his eyebrow.

 

'So where to next?' Steve asked as they walked up the busy street. Many people's eyes went straight to his legs and the shorts he was wearing. Cas took another piece from the pie and ate it.

'Well,' he swallowed, then took another chunk. 'we could go on that.'

In synchronisation, they all looked at the large jumping castle in the grocery store parking lot and frowned.

'Fascinating.'

'Aren't we too old?' Steve asked as they began to walk over.

Cas ran over and entered the castle whilst the woman watching it wasn't looking. Spock and Steve then ran after him. Of course, once three grown men were on it, all the children fled and it became a competition for them to see who could jump the highest.

'Hey guys look!' Steve jumped and did a back flip, then landed on the surface of it again. Cas tried to do it, but just fell on his back. Steve laughed and helped him up again.

'You're forgetting I was genetically engineered.'

Spock tried to back flip and managed to do it perfectly. Cas clapped for him, then continued to jump up and down. They were on the jumping castle for five minutes before the worker came over and asked them to leave. They didn't mind though, it was fun whilst they were on it.

'What do you suggest we do now?' Spock asked.

'How about we buy a car?' Cas asked. Steve looked over at where Cas's eyes were. It was a Porsche dealership.

'We could take one for a test drive.' A devilish smile appeared on Steve's face and the three crossed the road. They of course knew it was a terrible idea, but it was going to be fun as long as they didn't get hurt.


	4. Boxster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas, Spock and Steve drive a Porsche and their boyfriends discuss memorable stories.

'I give up.' Dean sat on the couch in the front area of the museum. 'You know let's just- let them do their thing. I'm sure they'll go straight back to the diner right?'  
Tony and Jim looked at each other.  
'We just don't know though.' Jim said as he sat next to Dean.  
'And I have an appointment I really need to get to.'  
'Well I'm sorry Tony, but that will have to wait.'  
'Okay, I'll call Bruce.' Tony walked away and took out his tablet.  
'I hope they're okay.' Dean murmured.  
'Me too. I'm sure they are Dean. Cas is respectful and loyal. Spock is intelligent and, even though I hate to say it, logical. And Steve is strong and confident. If they were in trouble, it wouldn't be difficult for them to find their way out of it.'

'This is the latest Boxster model.'  
Spock raised his eyebrow.  
'Interesting.'  
'6700 rpm-'  
'What does rpm mean?' Cas asked.  
'Uh, revolutions per minute. So basically the turns of the motor and-  
'Does it have a cup holder?' Cas asked this with all seriousness. The salesman laughed, then stopped.  
'Oh, yes. Yes of course.'  
'Could we take it for a test drive?'  
The man hesitated at first.  
'Of course. I'll show you outside.'  
They were lead to the same model outside and were shown the interior of the car.  
'So are you okay with everything?'  
Steve nodded slowly. He had no idea. Tony had given him a few lessons. A few. He knew how to drive a car in the nineteen-thirties, but now it was different.  
'I'll have to see your driver's license before you leave though.'  
Steve showed the salesman his license then went into the car. Cas and Spock went into the backseats.  
'Oh, and try to be back in about ten minutes.'  
Steve started the car and very, very slowly drove out of the lot.  
'Woh!' The car stopped. 'Uh-' His foot shifted and the car began to move again.  
'Okay. This is, good. I'm good. Right guys?'  
Cas and Spock were in the backseat right next to each other, and it looked like Cas was praying.  
'Oh come on guys! I've done this before!'  
'Yes Steve but you drove cars over-'  
'I know! People always feel they oughta' remind me about what happened.' He muttered.  
Steve was driving quite well for someone who had only had a few lessons in a 21st century car. The only problems he had was his difficulty with understanding the road rules. Next, it was Cas's turn. Steve pulled the car over and moved across to the front seat.  
'Okay, you know which pedal is for which thing right?'  
Cas nodded.  
'And don't move the wheel around too much. Just keep it still. Don't start off too fast. Okay?'  
Cas nodded once again.  
'Okay. Let's go.'  
With Steve's tips and his memories of watching Dean drive, Cas was driving up the road; and he wasn't doing too bad. Except of course, until he came to the traffic lights.  
'Cas, start slowing down.'  
Cas frowned and squinted.  
'Cas there's a yellow light.'  
'Actually I think it's more of a light orange type-'  
'Cas! Just, stop!'  
Cas looked down at the pedals.  
'Which one was-'  
'Oh god! Just keep going!'  
Cas drove through the intersection, despite the fact that he was not supposed to. He received many car honks.  
'Castiel- I believe that you just drove through an intersection when the traffic light was red.'  
'Yes. I know Spock.'  
Steve shook his head, then turned to Spock.  
'Your turn.'  
They pulled over and Spock changed places with Cas.  
'What do you need to know?' Steve asked as Spock put his seat belt on.  
'I know how to drive a car Steve.' Spock began to drive up the road, and he was surprisingly an excellent driver.  
'Spock, how-'  
'I have researched how automobiles from the twentieth to the twenty-second century were used.'  
Steve closed his mouth, then raised his eyebrows and nodded. Spock slightly smirked.

When they finally arrived back at the Porsche Dealership, twenty minutes later, they walked in to see the salesman standing there with a smile. Steve strolled up to him whilst Cas and Spock left the building.  
'Sorry, I don't think we'll take it. I might buy a Suzuki after all.'  
The salesman's jaw dropped and Steve walked off with a grin, and almost a strut in his shorts.

'Yeah yeah okay let me finish. So I've just had a shower, I'm soaking wet. And I hear Cas calling my name. I go downstairs wearing a towel. Bobby's there. “Is Cas here?” Bobby says “I think I heard him shouting from outside.” I go outside. I shout his name- nothing. I go to the Impala, then BAM! He appears on the hood of my car stretched out, covered in bees. I mean, I know it was a rough time for him. With the leviathans and everything, but like- bees. Of course, he snapped his fingers and they disappeared just for me. And I'm not going to say what we did next.'  
Jim laughed and Tony shook his head.  
'Okay I'll finally talk about the pizza man.' Tony said. Jim clapped his hands together and rubbed them.  
'Finally!'  
'Okay. So I had a meeting. And Steve was alone at home by himself. And he was saying the usual- “What will I eat? When will you be home?” So I just said, “order pizza.” I don't know why,' Tony laughed, 'I just assumed that he'd know how to do it. And I go to the meeting, and when I come home, there's these vans outside. But each one is from a different company. And I go in and there's someone cleaning the carpet, there's someone fixing the sink, there's someone who's fitting a suit for Steve. And I just said- “Cap what the hell is all this?” and he just says- “I didn't know which number was for Pizza Hut.” My heart just melted when he said it.'  
Dean smiled at Jim.  
'Awww.' They both said.  
'Long story short- he now knows the number for Pizza Hut like it's his name.'  
'Tony, that is sweet. But I know that Jim has a good one. Don't you?'  
Jim frowned.  
'Well, if you're talking about when we were sick and- yes okay. Ahem. So Spock and I were sick and we were being given medication. But we had to stay in this tiny room so we couldn't contaminate anyone. And here we are, stuck in this room with nothing to do. So Spock just unzips my pants and gives me a blow job.'  
Dean's jaw dropped.  
'Seriously?'  
Jim nodded. Tony patted him on the back.  
'And I'm sure that's not the only thing that happened in the room right Jim?'  
Jim laughed and took another sip of his coffee.  
'Hey uh- should I try call them again?'  
Tony and Dean looked at each other.  
'No, don't worry about them.'

Cas looked at the CDs on the shelf and chose one. The band was Led Zeppelin.  
'Dean likes Led Zeppelin.'  
'Cas where is Dean's pie?' Steve looked around, then saw the white box on the ground. Cas looked from the box to Steve.  
'Cas you haven't eaten all-'  
'The pie is still there.'  
'But before you were-'  
'The pie is still there.'  
Cas looked away with a guilty expression.  
'Where is Spock?' They both looked around for their extra terrestrial friend.  
'Spock!' Steve shouted.  
'Yes Steve?' Spock was standing behind them, holding an album.  
'So are you buying that?'  
'Yes.'  
'Can I see?'  
Spock handed Steve the album. It was the Beastie Boys' album III Communication.  
'Jim enjoys listening to this musical group.'  
'Okay. I'll get it for you.'  
Cas gave Steve the LZ album and he went to the checkout with them.  
'Nice shorts.'  
Steve looked down at the shorts then up again and smiled.  
'Thanks.'  
'Hey-' the girl put the albums on the counter. 'You look just like Captain America. Cosplaying as him, right?'  
'Cosplay?'  
'Like, dressing as him? Yes? No?'  
'Uh- yeah, sure.'  
'Cool.'  
She gave him the bag and the receipt.  
'Have a nice day.'  
'Thanks.'

'Hey Cas?' Steve handed Cas his Led Zeppelin BBC Sessions as they walked past the several stores in the street.  
'Yes?'  
'Do the shorts make my butt look big?'  
Cas grinned.  
'Hey-' he stopped walking, and Spock and Steve did the same thing. 'Can we go in here?'  
It was an art store with a display of drawings in the window.  
'Sure.'  
They went inside and began to look at the artwork. Cas enjoyed looking at a small painting of a set of angel wings. The wings were small, black and thick, but the shadow was large and covered up the page. The price tag said one hundred dollars, so Cas moved onto another painting. Spock had found interest in a drawing of a naked man spread out across a bed. Steve was looking at a paper airplane that had intricate patterns drawn on it. Although the collage of magazine cuttings fascinated Cas, he was still interested in the water colour painting of the angel wings. Steve noticed how much he loved the piece.  
'Do you want me to buy it?'  
Cas shook his head.  
'No Steve. Thank you for asking.'  
Cas left the store.

The three sat at the diner counter with their faces resting on their palms. Tony decided to speak up.  
'Maybe we should go get some shawarma.'  
Dean and Jim looked at Tony and raised their eyebrows.  
'What's shawarma?' Jim asked.  
'I think there's a store a block away from here that sells it.'  
'What if they come back here whilst we're gone?'  
'Our cars are outside. They won't go anywhere.'

'Steve, maybe we should head back to the diner now.'  
The three stopped.  
'Yeah, that's a good idea Cas. Spock, you okay with going back now?'  
Spock nodded. It was becoming dark, and the enterprise was still hovering in the park, invisible to the eye.  
'Okay let's- uh..' he looked around. 'Where are we?'  
Cas squinted, then gave his box to Steve.  
'Take my hand.'  
'Uh, why?' Steve asked.  
Cas grabbed Steve and Spock's hands, then, poof. They were gone.

The three appeared outside the diner one second later. It was busy inside, but they couldn't see their boyfriends anywhere.  
'Their cars are here.' Cas said as he looked over to the Impala.  
'Let's just go inside. They must be looking for us.'  
They entered the diner and went to the table they had sat at when they first arrived. Cas disappeared, then reappeared.  
'They're purchasing food.'  
Steve and Spock were shocked by what had happened.  
'Uh... okay. Okay.'

'Hey look-' Tony pointed inside. Three men sat at a table looking guilty.  
'Jesus...' Jim was relieved they were okay. 'What should we do to punish them huh?'  
'No sex.' Dean had a cheeky smile.  
'No.' Tony disagreed. 'No no no. I'm sure they would hate that, but me? No.'  
They entered the diner and stood at the entrance, staring at Spock, Steve and Cas. It was a few seconds until Cas looked up and saw them. He smiled.  
'Steve, Spock- look.' They all looked towards the entrance to see the three standing there with their arms crossed. They didn't look happy. Cas stood up first and walked over to Dean. Then Spock, then Steve.  
'Hiya Cas.'  
Cas looked to his feet.  
'Something you want to tell me?'  
'I'm sorry.'  
'Oh... my... god.' Tony said. He couldn't take his eyes away from Steve's legs. 'Can you dress like this everyday?'  
Tony smiled and hugged Steve, then grabbed his butt.  
'It's okay. It's okay Steve. I'm just happy for you. You made friends.'  
Spock slightly smiled.  
'You socialised. I'm proud of you Spock. Come here!' Jim hugged him and kissed him on the neck.  
'Dean?'  
Dean looked to see Steve standing there.  
'Steve- hi. Sounds like you had fun today.'  
'I did. Could I talk to you for a second?'  
Dean returned twenty seconds later with a smile on his face.  
'I have to go somewhere before we head back to Bobby's okay?'  
Cas nodded.


	5. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to go home, and Steve, Spock and Cas are each given something very special from their boyfriends.

'I guess this is goodbye for now.' Dean hugged Jim, then Tony.  
'I'll call you if I ever need someone to talk to okay?'  
'Okay. I'll do the same if I ever need a guy.' Dean sighed and turned to Jim. 'Next time you're here, I promise, just call me and you can see how you drive my baby.'  
'Seriously?'  
'Seriously. Jim, our love for Chevys is the biggest thing we have in common. I'm going to give you that chance to drive her. Okay?'  
Jim smiled and patted Dean on the shoulder, then hugged Tony.  
'See ya' guys.'  
'Thanks for that part Jim!'  
'No problem Tony.'

Spock, Steve and Cas all had a group hug.  
'Jim and I are leaving now.'  
'Goodbye Spock. I will see you when you visit this century again. And I may even visit you in the future.'  
Spock blushed.  
'Thank you Castiel. Steve, I hope you improve at driving.'  
'Thanks Spock. Have a safe trip okay?'  
'I hope so. Goodbye.'  
They waved goodbye as Spock walked up the street with Jim.  
'I guess Tony's taking me home now.'  
'Or, you are taking Tony home.'  
Steve smiled.  
'Yeah, I am aren't I? Well, bye Cas.'  
'Good bye Steve. Have a good night.'  
'You too. Bye.'  
Steve and Tony went to the car and stood there.  
'Here we go.' Tony said as he opened the driver's side door. 'Your turn.' Steve smiled, then sat down on the driver's seat. Tony closed the door and went to the other side.  
'You know what you're doing yeah?'  
'Yes.' Steve started the car. Slowly, he reversed, then turned the car, and drove out. Tony waved goodbye to Dean and Cas.  
'Bye!'  
Dean turned to Cas.  
'So.. what's in the box?'  
Cas smiled.   
‘I’ll give it to you later.’ 

‘So what did you do today?’   
Jim’s eyes met with Spock’s. They began to walk up the path to the football field.   
‘We went to the mall.’   
‘Then what?’ Jim pulled Spock’s beanie off his head.   
‘We went to a museum.’   
Jim stopped at a bench and sat down on it with Spock.  
‘Then what?’   
‘We went on a jumping castle.’   
He began to unzip Spock’s pants.   
‘You went on a jumping castle?’  
‘Yes.’   
‘Then what did you do?’   
‘We... we... we...’ He grabbed Jim’s hair and moaned. ‘Jim.. Jim.’   
Jim pulled away and sat up whilst Spock panted.   
‘Then what?’ He began to suck Spock’s ear.   
‘We went into an art store.’   
‘Then what?’  
‘Nothing.’   
‘Do you want to go up to the enterprise now?’  
‘S... sure.’   
‘Scotty?’   
‘Yes Captain?’  
‘Permission to board.’  
‘Permission granted.’  
‘Standing by.’   
Scotty beamed them up to the ship.   
‘About time Jim!’   
‘We became... occupied.’ Jim smiled at Spock. He then leaned over to him.   
‘And we’ll be occupied tonight when we’re in the future again.’   
Spock blushed green. Scotty huffed.   
‘I’m right here Captain!’ 

Dean parked the car outside the art store Cas had been into.   
‘I went into here today.’ Cas said.   
‘I know. They’re still open. Thank God.’   
‘I have told you several times, it is likely that I will never speak to Him, let alone meet Him.’   
‘No Cas I, never mind.’  
He left the car and returned five minutes later with something rectangular wrapped in brown paper.   
‘Take it.’ He gave it to Cas.   
‘It’s for me?’  
‘Yes. Open it.’   
Cas tore off the paper. It was the water colour painting he had been looking at of the wings.   
‘Dean.’ He hugged him. ‘Thank you. This was very kind of you. I will keep it forever.’   
Dean smiled, but it weakened, for he knew that Cas really meant forever.   
‘So what’s in the box?’  
Cas sighed and handed him the large white box.   
'Ooh.' Dean was excited. Slowly, he opened the lid.  
‘Pffff.’ He began to laugh. Cas tilted his head, and that made Dean laugh even harder.   
‘Is something wrong Dean?’   
Dean gave the box to him whilst he recovered and Cas looked inside. There were crumbs and a few small pieces of pastry. Cas blushed.   
‘Sorry Dean, I-'  
‘It’s fine Cas.’   
Dean kissed him with passion. So passionately, that Cas’s arms began to wobble and they fell down. Dean started the car again and drove away.   
‘I have something else for you.’   
Cas reached into his pocket and pulled out the album he bought, then gave it to Dean.   
‘BBC Sessions! Cas!’  
‘I knew it was the one you didn’t have, so I bought it for you.’   
‘You really didn’t have to Cas, thank you.’ Dean pulled the car over.   
‘Dean what are you-‘   
He kissed Cas again, this time with tongue. Cas moaned.   
‘Dean I...’ He was struggling to talk. ‘Ihav..’   
Dean laughed. Cas took a deep breath in.   
‘I have something else for you.’ His voice was high pitched. Dean smirked.   
‘You do?’ Slowly Dean began to unzip his pants. Cas pulled at his collar and wiped the sweat from his forehead.   
‘I uh, I uh..’ Cas put his hand into his pocket and pulled out the Yoshi toy.   
‘For me?’   
Cas nodded. Dean took it and stroked it.   
‘It’s so soft. Thank you Cas. I’m not going to kiss you this time though.’ He moved into the back seat and took his pants off, then his shirt. Cas moved into the back and began to take his trench coat off. 

Steve parked the car and took the keys out.   
‘Steve, that was amazing.’   
‘Really?’  
‘Yes!’ Tony kissed him, then moved his body onto Steve’s hips.   
‘Mmmm.’   
‘You said you had a surprise for me?’   
‘I do.’   
They left the garage and went into the bedroom. Steve undressed himself then sat on the end of the bed. He heard his boyfriend walking towards the bedroom. Tony came in holding something very important. It was his old jacket from when he was a teen. The one that he associated with so many good memories, and so many bad ones. Tony gave the jacket to him.   
‘How did you find this?’  
‘Why does that matter?’  
‘Tony I- you don’t know how much this means to me.’  
‘I do know. That’s why I spent so much buying it.’   
Steve began to cry. His name was still on the tag. Tony put his arms around him.   
‘Shhh. It’s okay. It’s okay.’ He took the jacket and put it over Steve’s back.   
‘I love you so much Tony.’  
‘I love you too.’


End file.
